Envy
by Kiseki-no-neko
Summary: Maybe jealously did have its strong points, he’d have to remember that next time. -JohnxCameron- -Oneshot-


Envy

------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Sarah Connor Chronicles; um…actually, I dunno who owns it, just that it's not me, so don't sue! runs away

------------

By: Bunny-chan

------------

Author's Notes

------------

I had to write this, it was totally bugging the crap out of me, ugh. So, um, anyway, if anybody's OOC…too bad, yo. This takes place some months after…the current episode, I guess? Whatever, John's 16 now, and Cameron's a bit more human now, hee. Problems will ensue! And if the ending seems rushed, well…that's 'cause I DID rush it, heh, I wanted to get it out before the Turk came out, go me. I'm not sure why, I just wanted a taste of school life for the two before the show actually showed it, pilot excluded! Enjoy regardless!

------------

John Connor could be called many things, some of them good, some of them bad. Intelligent, courageous (though he never saw it as such), heroic (he definitely thought otherwise), and on the other side, guarded, rebellious, and he could have quite the mouth on him. But one thing you usually couldn't call him was jealous. John just didn't get jealous; there was never anything to get jealous _about_, not in the long-run. So, okay, he didn't exactly have the most stable home in the world, he was the future savior of mankind, his father came from the future to help birth him, and his mother knew more about weaponry than most people could ever hope to learn. But despite all that, he knew he still had it better than most people and at least he had his mother, that was the thing that always kept him going.

And if you asked him, he still wasn't jealous, but if you asked anyone else, they'd certainly tell you otherwise. And if you asked Bill Adams, John's self-appointed best friend, he could definitely tell you John was more than jealous. Of course, Bill wasn't helping matters any, "Can you believe that guy? Trying to get all buddy-buddy with Cameron, we should go help her out, man."

"Bite me." Was the automatic response, as John forced himself not to focus on the girl in the lunch line, and instead focus on the last-minute homework he needed to get done.

"Ooh, somebody's touchy today, what's up with you?" The short brunette shoved a handful of fries in his mouth.

"Nothing, I just wanna get this homework done so Mr. Myers won't bust an artery on me." He scribbled down a math problem, glancing up the slightest bit at Cameron every now and then.

"Uh-huh, and you're sure that's all?"

"What else would it be?"

"Oh, I dunno, Cameron and Phillip, maybe?"

"Adams, what the fuck is wrong with you? I don't care who the hell Cameron hangs out with." In the half of year they had stayed there, he had ended up letting his language return, something he generally tended to keep with his friends though.

A girlish giggle filled his ears then, one he could only associate with Cameron, and he looked up sharply, catching Cameron walking with the blond to his table, a hand on his arm. He didn't notice his pencil had snapped in half until Bill snorted loudly, "Yeah, I'm sure you don't care who Cameron hangs out with at all."

------------

A slam echoed in Sarah's ears, signaling John and Cameron's return. A backwards wave towards Sarah was all she got from her son, as he stomped his way into his room, slamming the door shut behind him. She turned her gaze towards the girl, who looked slightly confused, as she shrugged her shoulders and offered to talk to him.

------------

He was flopped out on his bed, hands behind his head, listening to music. He was still stuck with an ancient CD player; his mom deciding an iPod wasn't worth the money, though he was pretty sure he could build himself one eventually. She settled herself down next to him, positioning herself so that her legs were resting on his thighs, and her head was dangling off the edge of the bed, her hair brushing the floor. Despite how annoyed he was, he didn't have the heart to push her legs off of him. They had basically become each other's best friend in their time together, and this was common practice between them.

He had turned off his music, his eyes closed as the silence reigned. She didn't speak, just stared up at the ceiling, waiting for him to say something, anything. He glanced over at her, his breath catching in his throat at the sight of her shirt hitched up, revealing the milky skin of her stomach. He sat up quickly, averting his eyes to one of his posters, feeling her sit up as well, leaning close to him, _too _close. Her hair brushed against his bare arm, and she placed a hand over his, "I wish you'd talk to me."

He continued to stay silent, he was afraid if he opened his mouth, the wrong words would come out, and he really hated this, a lot. When he still refused to speak up, she began sliding her thumb across his knuckles, and he forced himself not to shiver, "Why won't you talk to me? We tell each other everything, you know. You've helped me so much, and I can never thank you enough for it."

God, was she doing this on purpose? Could she really be that cruel? He couldn't believe for one second that she didn't realize what she was doing; she was probably scanning him right now. He just had to remind himself of that, that she was a cyborg in the end, just a machine, and nothing more. At least, that's how his mother saw it, and what she tried to tell him, but he never saw it that way, never could. Not even when the damned things were after him, not when there was someone like Cameron around. She was so…_different_ from them all, he found it hard to believe she was _just_ a cyborg, it just didn't sound right. He still remained tight-lipped, he could hear the constant whirr get slightly louder, and he didn't need to turn his head to tell her eyes were a shiny blue at the moment.

"Don't _do_ that." He hissed between clenched teeth, finally shoving her legs off of his.

She exhaled slowly through her mouth, the whirr inside of her slowing and dimming until you had to strain to hear it, and even then you would have to know what to listen for. "I apologize, I just…I feel…hurt, when you don't tell me things."

For some reason, he wanted to hurt her, hurt her like she had unknowingly hurt him, "You don't feel anything."

She froze and he felt a grim sense of satisfaction fill him, as he stood up, grabbing his backpack off the floor, to dump his textbooks over his desk, settling down in the chair, preparing himself to ignore the brunette and her big brown eyes, that he knew were filled with pain and confusion. He had just started on his math homework when he felt her hovering over him, and his mind went blank, the answer to the problem melting out of his ears. "Did I do something wrong? Did I upset you somehow? I apologize for anything I might have done."

This was proof to him that she wasn't just a machine, she had emotions, feelings, but so did he, and he felt like they had been stomped all over, and he couldn't explain it without coming off like a total jackass, but he had to try, because he was already feeling guilty, "No, you didn't do anything wrong, you just…you, and…Phillip, and…he's a jackass!"

He still wouldn't look at her, dropping his pencil to swipe his hand across his eyes, man, he knew he was the one that sounded like the jackass at the moment, but he was so _annoyed _and he didn't even know why, and it bothered the hell out of him. "I don't understand…I'm just making friends, that's what I'm supposed to do, isn't it?"

He looked up at her then, the back of his head brushing against the fabric that covered her stomach, "Yeah, you're supposed to make friends, but…not with _him_. He's bad news, Cam."

She smiled at the familiar nickname, assessing him without scanning him, something she had learned how to do in her time spent with him, "You're worried about me."

"Of course I am, you're my best friend."

"Even though I'm supposed to be the one protecting you."

"Just because you're protecting me, doesn't mean I can't return the favor," he shook his head, still surprised at the warmth she emitted, something he could feel even through his shaggy hair, "You didn't see the way he looked at you, Cam, like you were some kind of…prize, or whatever, like you were just a trophy, the prettiest girl in school was paying him some attention, and he wasn't going to let that go."

Her smile grew wider, as she titled her head to the side, "You think I'm pretty?" It wasn't the first time she had heard John reference her that way, but she magnified it this instance.

He flushed, even as he continued to look up at her, "Yeah, well…you already knew that, you didn't need me to tell you."

"But I like to hear you say it, it feels…nice." She smoothed her fingers through his hair, "You need a haircut."

"What?! I do not!" He protested, then frowned when his hair got into his eyes, and he brushed it back, "Okay…maybe I could use a little trim."

She laughed then, and he closed his eyes in contentment, that was the laugh that was only meant for him, and his eyes shot open as soft lips brushed against his forehead, she blinked at the look in his eyes, and a hint of panic entered her own eyes, "I'm sorry, was I not supposed to do that?"

"It's…alright, I didn't mind…" he lowered his eyes slightly, "It was pretty nice, actually."

At this remark, she brushed her fingers against the skin of his neck, and he looked up at her, knowing she wasn't doing anything like scanning him or anything. She lowered her head, her brown hair shielding him from the world, her scent invading his senses, all soap and Tide and shampoo, and before he could even guess what she was doing, her lips were on his.

He didn't know what to think, what to do, what to _feel_. Only that it felt right, Cameron kissing him like this…his first kiss, he wanted it to last as long as possible, he raised his hand, tangling it in her hair, pulling her closer. Her tongue slid across his bottom lip, and he opened his mouth, allowing her access, before he knew it, she was settled in his lap, arms looped around his neck, and his hands digging into her hips. She broke the kiss to trail her lips down his neck, pressing against his pulse point, "Cam…" he breathed out.

She looked up at him, placing a hand against his cheek, "Do you want me to stop?"

Well…that was a dumb question from someone so damn smart, "What do you think?"

She smiled again, "I think you want me to keep going."

He sighed softly as her lips brushed against his again, over, and over, and he wonders if this is some new form of torture. He could hear the components inside of her, everything that made her who she was, everything that made her different from him. He knew he was supposed to be grossed out, or something else like that, but he just pulled her closer, laying his ear against where her heart should be. "Does it frighten you?" She questioned hesitantly, as if she were afraid of the answer.

"No, not at all."

"I'm glad." He groaned in disappointment when she stood up, letting out a whine of, "Caaam…"

She laughed again, leaning down to kiss him again, "You need to finish your homework."

He gave her a pleading look, and she rolled her eyes, "No, I'm not doing it for you."

He grumbled good-naturedly, as she turned around and scribbled something down, "Just something to start you off, have fun. Oh, and by the way, you're pretty cute when you're jealous."

Another kiss, and she was out the door, closing it behind her. He leaned back in his chair, a goofy grin on his face that Bill would definitely tease him for, at least he knew Cameron wouldn't let that jackass touch her again. Maybe jealously did have its strong points, he'd have to remember that next time.

------------


End file.
